


Rare Indeed

by Hallemcready



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Misha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockles, Cockles Set, Double Penetration, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, No wives, Omega!Carver, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweater Set, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Jensen, somewhat subby Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors Jensen and Misha are two alphas mated to each other, which is rare enough, but when Jeremy Carver takes over as showrunner and they meet the Omega face-to-face for the first time in LA they find something even more rare, something to be treasured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/gifts).



> This is a special request for a friend's birthday. I have not written abo or mpreg before so I hope it's alright. No beta so hopefully not too many mistakes either. I hope you enjoy XD

Two alphas mated to each other was not completely unheard of, but it was still pretty taboo. When Jensen and Misha first met on set, their chemistry was palpable, and it translated unexpectedly to their characters. It caught a lot of people off guard, the actors included, but anyone who spent any length of time with the two men could see they were true mates and completely devoted to each other.

Their chemistry translated to the bedroom too. As they were both alphas, their fight for dominance was the best kind of foreplay. They would wrestle for position, manhandling one another. Jensen was slightly larger but Misha was all sinewy muscle and it turns out he was surprisingly stronger than the other alpha. While they both took turns topping, Misha won the battle more often than not. He’d pin Jensen beneath him and open him up with his tongue, his fingers messily stretching him until he could take the older alphas knot. It was insanely hot and they never thought once they were missing out on anything due to neither one of them being an omega. That was until they got called into a meeting in LA with the new showrunner, Jeremy Carver.

********

The writers usually never ventured out of LA so the most contact the actors ever had with them was via phone/skype. When Jeremy took over the reins from Ben Edlund, he had insisted on an in-person meeting, something about making ‘destiel canon’ whatever that meant, Jensen never read what the internet said about them, and his confusion had amused Misha immensely.

When the two mated alphas had walked into the office they were both hit with the sweet smell of omega and it nearly bowed them over. Since becoming mated to each other they never noticed the scents of others, so this could only really mean one thing. Now while two alphas mated to each other was uncommon, two alphas being mated to each other and to an omega was even rarer. It didn’t matter to any of them though. After the three men in the room realized they all felt the same attraction, it didn’t take Misha and Jensen long to lay their claim on Jeremy.

He had been adorably caught off-guard. Sure he was intelligent, often considered attractive in a bookish, librarian sort of way, but he never expected to end up mated to not just one but two of the sexiest alphas known in Hollywood. The omega had gladly let them claim him, marking him up. Their bites were clearly visible on his neck, for all the world to see that this omega was spoken for. They took him one after the other, filling his wet hole with their seed, over and over, until they were fucking into the others cum so that it spilled down the backs of Jeremy’s legs and on to the carpet. After they cleaned up, and finished licking him clean, they took care of their new mate. They would always take care of him now. While nothing had ever been missing from their lives, Jensen and Misha felt a whole new level of contentedness and elation now that they had Jeremy.

********

The writer soon decided to do his show-running from Vancouver. After a long day on-set, the actors loved nothing more than to come home to their omega, especially after they realized he was carrying the product of their love-making. When Jeremy’s svelte abdomen started to become soft and swollen, his chest growing larger as his milk came in, their sex life had become more intense, and this was one of those nights.

Jensen and Misha entered through the front door of their home, thrilled it was Friday and they could lay with their omega all night without worrying about an early call time. They were thrilled at the idea of becoming fathers, and it didn’t matter which one of them had technically been the one to impregnate their mate, they would _both_ be the fathers.

As they walked in it hit them; the scent of their omega’s slick. Jeremy made a wanton sight. He was on his hands and knees on the floor of their living room, fingers shoved as far as they would go inside himself, though it was nowhere near enough. Sometimes he liked having his alphas take him on the floor, being left with rug burn as a reminder for days after. Whenever his clothing would shift and sting it would bring with it a flood of arousal, and when Misha and Jensen would see his flush they would know how much he had enjoyed it. It filled them with pride seeing his reaction to the memory. Right now his knees were already pink from his efforts. His cock hanging heavy, dripping pre-come onto the floor. The light caught the softness of his growing med-section and tits, making him even more gorgeous.

“Well fuck…would you look at that Jen? I think our omega missed us.” Misha’s voice already took on the graveled edge of alpha instinct. His nostrils flared, trying to breathe the intoxicating scent deeper into his lungs.

Jensen grinned, already stripping himself out of his clothes. Once he was naked he turned and kissed the other alpha, it was a brutal thing, full of teeth as they struggled to strip Misha of his clothes as well. As he pulled back Jensen licked at his alphas lips in apology for the assault, and in adoration. They’re chests were heaving, flushed and pink. They turned to find that Jeremy had stopped moving, now watching them with a look of open affection.

“Please get down here and fuck me already. I’ve been stretching myself for hours so I can take both knots at once. Please-“

“Jesus.” Jensen ground out. He dropped to the floor and crawled over to their writhing mate. When he kissed the omega it was far gentler than they kissed each other. Jeremy was something to be treasured, especially now that he was swollen with their child. As they kissed, Jensen’s tongue caressing Jeremy’s, Misha pressed himself along the omegas backside, and rutted his cock along the omegas opening, coating them both in slick. Misha laid himself over the omega’s back, hands coming around to caress his abdomen.

“So beautiful like this…” Misha whispered into the skin of his neck, kissing and licking where Jensen and he had laid their claim on him, sucking bruises into his flesh between the softly spoken praise.

“So full…never been more gorgeous…” his hands slid up to the newly developing tits, now full of milk. He squeezed and caressed until the pearly white liquid began to drip onto the carpet.

Jensen pulled back, seeing the action and flushing even harder. “Fuck that is…so hot.”

Misha chuckled darkly, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive nipples making their omega whimper. When the digits were coated in the sweet liquid he reached forward to pull Jensen closer by his hair and shoved them into his mouth. Jensen sucked on the older alpha greedily, his tongue laving Misha’s fingers down to the webbing and back up again. Jensen was surprised by the taste, it was very sweet. He felt himself become harder and desperate at the idea of his omega’s milk in his mouth. He nipped and bit until Misha pulled his hand back, now rutting harder over Jeremy’s hole, but never entering him. The omega was on edge, he’d already been ready for hours and now, seeing his alphas so turned on over his current state, it was almost painful.

“Please alphas, I need your knots.”

“Jensen, lay down on your back.” Misha ordered. Jensen growled, never liking to submit completely to the other alpha, but he did as was told. Misha manhandled Jeremy over top of Jensen, to straddling his thighs. He braced himself with his hands planted on Jensen’s chest. Jensen stared up at him in awe. His hair adorably ruffled, eyes shining, still wearing his glasses because he knew how much his alphas liked it when he did. He was still an incredibly handsome man, but he was also their gorgeous omega. Affection and the instinct to protect flared up in Jensen. He reached up to caress the omegas glorious mouth, his thumb slipping past those full lips. Jensen closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Jeremy’s tongue on his digit.

They both groaned when they felt Misha position Jensen’s cock at his puffy opening. Jeremy lowered himself without thinking. He shut his eyes and arched his back when Jensen reacted on instinct, thrusting forcefully up inside of him.

“Pull out a little Jen.” Misha all but growled.

Jensen forced himself to lower his hips from the heat of the omega until only the head was left inside. Then he felt the silky slide of Misha’s cock tight against his own. It took them a minute to adjust but then Misha was on his knees behind Jeremy, pulling him down onto both their cocks. Both men reveled in the sensation of being pressed against the other inside the heat of their omega.

The sounds that fell from their mouths were pornographic. The alphas, ever in tune with each other, began to thrust together into their tight omega’s hole. Jeremy’s slick smelled heavenly and there was just so much of it now, the wet slide and sounds of skin on skin filled the room.

Their thrusting reached a fever pitch when both alphas knots began to swell. Jeremy couldn’t do anything except hold on and let them take him. It was a tight fit and they could only pull back so far before they pulled on the omega’s abused rim. The combined pressure of both knots against the his prostate was too much. He cried out as he came all over Jensen’s chest. His orgasm rolled through him, amplified by the feel of four hands on him, caressing and holding him everywhere. The feel of his channel constricting around their cocks was all it took to push both alphas over the edge until they were filling him with their cum.

The two alphas had shared many intensely intimate sexual experiences before, but none compared to feeling the other’s orgasm inside of Jeremy, the warmth of their shared seed coaxing many aftershocks from them.

Misha caressed the omega’s swollen belly as he felt Jensen’s cock twitch against his own, spilling one last time as he came down from his high. Misha maneuvered them to their sides so they could lay comfortably until their knots shrank enough to pull out.

The two alphas strained to reach one another, sharing a rarely sentimental kiss over their omegas shoulder. The heated contact from moments earlier gave way to gentle touches. Jeremy couldn’t be happier pressed between his two amazing, sexy alphas. They always took care of him. He never felt more content than he did when he was so full with the both of them.

“Our sweet omega…” Misha purred into his ear. Jensen tightened his grip on both his mates in response. They burrowed into each other, legs intertwined. The feeling of safety, devotion, and family settled over them like a warm blanket as they fell asleep.


End file.
